The present invention relates generally to building structures and, more particularly, to a building structure comprising a plurality of panels and a plurality of ribs adapted to attach the panels to form roofs, walls and the like. The disclosure will be facilitated, however, by directing it particularly to the problem of providing a structure to be employed as a silo roof.
Silo roof structures known in the prior art are usually made of sheet metal with a plurality of cooperating segments or panels of sheet metal having their edges formed to interlock with each other. The edges are curled or formed into male and female rib configurations to interlock with corresponding ribs on adjacent segments. In order to obtain the necessary curvature to form the customary dome shape of a silo roof, it is necessary to preform all of these segments to a definite curvature so that they may be interlocked by sliding the ribs of one panel into the ribs of the adjacent panel. Consequently, it is often difficult to construct a roof using such panels when there are even slight variations in their curvatures. Also it is difficult and expensive to crate and ship such panels in such a manner that the curvature will be maintained. Furthermore, it is also necessary to use special machinery in order to form these panels as the edges thereof must be of differing shape, one edge providing the female element of the joint, the other the male portion. In this type of construction, relatively heavy gauge material had to be used in order to provide sufficient overall strength, or alternately separate rafter structures had to be provided.
Other structures for roofs, walls and the like are also known comprising rib, rafter or stud members and panel or sheet members. However, a major problem with many of these structures has been that they utilize a plurality of parts including extrusions, holding clamps, bolts and the like so that they are difficult for the unskilled laborer to construct. Also, specifically in reference to the construction of silo roofs, it has usually been necessary with known structures to employ several laborers to fit the ribs and panels thereof together, one or more working on the outer side and one or more on the inner side of the structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a building structure particularly applicable to be used as a roof for a silo, which can be erected with relatively unskilled laborers, and with necessity of employing laborers interiorly of the silo, only.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a building structure which comprises a relatively small number of parts so that it is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a building structure in accordance with the foregoing objects which include rib members and panel members of relatively light weight to facilitate the erection thereof with a minimum of labor.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a building structure in accordance with the foregoing objects which effectively forms a water-proof closure having great strength and rigidity.